Bakugan Battle Brawlers Star Shot
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: My AU of the series with an OC in it. Maybe a few OCs but anyways... enjoy! Elise Ardina is a bakugan battle brawler who is well on her way to becoming one of the top ten. When she gets her talking bakugan and has a run in with Masquerade her views change


**This is my AU of the Bakugan series adding an OC who also happens to be my RP character. When I made her I couldn't help but want to add her to the series! So here she is!! ^.^ Alright, I don't own Bakugan but I do own Elise. I wish I owned Bakugan because then I would own Shun mwa hahaha!!**

Elise strode calmly down the street to the mansion that she lived in. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't raise them from the footpath as she walked. She counted each crack in the cement as she passed and kicked each small rock in her way. The sun beat down upon her neck and she sighed with relief. It was the final day of school. She was now free to Brawl all summer! She picked up her pace slightly at the thought of talking to her online friends.

"El!" a voice called. Elise turned around, it was her friend Melissa. She smiled slightly.

"Hey," she said as Melissa reached her.

"Are you going online now?" Melissa asked. Elise tilted her head and frowned.

"Yeah I am, I haven't been on for a while…"

"Check the ranks on your Baku-pod now then," Melissa urged. Elise raised her wrist, shifting her bag slightly to look. She looked at the ranks and noticed that Shun was no longer on the number one spot, he'd been pushed down. He wasn't even in the top five!

"What the hell?" Elise exclaimed. "Why is Shun gone?" She looked up at Melissa. "Now I need to get home, I have to talk to Dan, he'll know what's going on! Bye Liss." Melissa watched with a frown as Elise turned and ran down the path to her house. She turned the corner and burst through the front door into the entrance room of the mansion. She ran through the cream and gold rooms to the sweeping staircase that led upstairs. She ran along the second floor to her huge bedroom and slid onto the seat at her computer. She waited while it booted up. Just as the monitor turned on her mother knocked on the door.

"Elise, sweetie, I have something for you," her mother said.

"Yes?" Elise asked. Her mum came in and padded across the pale blue carpet and held out her hand. In it was a small green ball. Elise stared at it.

"I found it in the garden today and I thought you might like to add it to your collection." Elise took it and held it in her palm and stared at it.

"Thank you mum." Elise clicked on the internet and logged on to the bakugan site. Her mother ruffled her hair before leaving the room. Elise sat the Ventus Bakugan on her desk and stared at the computer screen. Dan, Alice, Marucho, Runo and Julie were all online. They invited her into the conversation.

"Elise!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked. Elise smiled.

"It's good to see you all too. Can one of you tell me why Shun isn't number one anymore?" Elise asked quickly. Alice sighed and Dan glared out to the side.

"I think he stopped playing or something," Alice explained. "His score has stayed the same for while now. It's like he just disappeared." Elise frowned.

"Has he been online?"

"No he hasn't," Dan replied angrily. Elise stared at the unhappy brown haired boy.

"You seem mad at him; I thought he was your friend."

"Yeah, was…" Elise rolled her eyes. "He has just disappeared…" Dan sighed. "I have to go, see you guys."

"Yes, good bye," his red bakugan said. His picture disappeared and Elise looked at her other friends.

"Elise, meet Tigrerra," Runo said. "My personal talking Bakugan." Elise smiled.

"Hi Tigrerra," she greeted. "I should probably go, my mum wants to take me out tonight. I only wanted to know what happened to Shun."

"Okay, come on tomorrow, we haven't spoken to you forever," Marucho sighed.

"Sure." Elise signed off and leant back in her chair. "What happened Shun?" She sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me," an elegant voice said. Elise jumped and looked around. "Excuse me…" Elise jumped again and stared at the green bakugan ball on her desk.

"Did you just speak?" she asked.

"I did indeed; may I ask your name human?"

"I'm Elise… Who are you?" Elise stared with wonder… a talking bakugan! Her own talking bakugan!

"I am Alveisa Skyress of the Ventus Attribute," the bakugan replied. "I guess you are my master in a way." Elise nodded and the ball jumped apart to reveal her wings and head.

"It's nice to meet you…" Elise murmured. "Alveisa Skyress."

"Just call me Alveisa."

"Why not Skyress?" Elise asked, confused.

"My twin sister is called Skyress, I am Alveisa." Elise smiled and picked up Alveisa. "So, is this my home?"

"Yeah, this is your home," Elise replied. "Wow, I can't believe I have a talking bakugan." Alveisa laughed and Elise's baku-pod buzzed and she jumped slightly. She raised her wrist and pressed a button. Alveisa jumped onto her shoulder.

"Hello," Elise greeted. She was surprised by the amber-eyed, black-haired boy looking back at her. "Shun! I can't believe it's you!" Shun rolled his eyes.

"And why not? You have spoken to me before haven't you?" he replied. Elise glared. "Sorry, anyway I just wanted to check up on you."

"Where are you? Why aren't you number one anymore?"

"I quit… my grandfather doesn't want me playing bakugan, I have to make this quick or else he'll know that I'm talking to you."

"Ah man, that just plain old sucks rocks Shun! You have to keep playing! I have to beat you!" Shun rolled his eyes.

"You know you won't, anyway I can't play anymore," Shun replied. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were having fun playing." Elise smiled.

"It's okay Shun."

"Shun!" a majestic female voice called. "He's on his way over." Shun sighed.

"Alright Skyress, bye El," Shun said.

"Wait, Skyress?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, she's my bakugan."

"I-"

"Got to go." Shun hung up and Elise stared at the Baku-pod. She closed it and stamped her foot.

"Damn you Shun Kazami," she groaned. "I know where your twin sister is Alveisa… well at least I know who she's with."

"Elise Ardina," a voice said. Elise turned slowly to see the guy in the number one brawler spot leaning on her bedroom wall. "I have a job for you Elise." Elise stared at him with wide eyes while on her shoulder Alveisa made a small noise.


End file.
